Birthday Gift
by Bipolar Tangerine
Summary: Inuyasha learns the concept of a birthday, and how close Kagome's is to today. He doens't know what else to give her, other than this... InuKag Rated M for future lemon
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Inuyasha learns the concept of a birthday, and how close Kagome's is from now. He doesn't know what else to give her, other than one thing. InuKag.

Rated M for future lemon content.

Birthday Gift  
Chapter 1: Birthday

Inuyasha jumped out of the well with only one thing on his mind. Where the hell was Kagome! She had been gone for eight days and he was getting impatient. He walked up to the door of Kagome's home then paused in his actions. Why wasn't he going through her window? With that question asked, he jumped to his perch outside her window. He peered inside to see if she was there.

No Kagome.

He opened the window and got inside. It sure smelled like Kagome, but why wasn't she here? She was always here when he was waiting for her! He looked over to see the bottle of jewel shards on her desk. He picked it up and stuffed it in his haori.

"Why does she leave them out?" He asked himself. He examined the room longer before going out the proper way. Using the door intended for going into a room.

"Demon!" Gramps yelled at him. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as he spun around. He had believed Kagome when she said there were no demons in her time! As Inuyasha prepared to pull the Tetsaiga, he was stopped. The old man threw sutras at him. After getting several in his hair, the old man stopped.

"Oh, it's you, Inuyasha." He stated simply. That was a hell of a way to reply to someone's presence when you just threw things at them!

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned. Gramps must've not heard him, because he went downstairs. With no one else to converse with, Inuyasha followed him. The old man sat down at the table and Kagome's mom turned around. Her green apron was on, like it always was when Inuyasha was here.

"Inuyasha!" She seemed shocked that the hanyou had visited them again. "Would you like something to eat dear?" She asked him. Inuyasha flinched. _Dear_! Why did she call him that? The mother noticed his expression and gave him a bowl of rice. How can you expect to offer him food and him say no?

"Where's Kagome?" He asked again. Gramps must've hear him this time, because he attempted to tell Inuyasha the answer. His chopsticks were waving in the air as if they were dangerous while he talked.

"Kagome left with that young man… Ho…" He struggled to remember the boy's name. Ho-what now? "Hojo!" He finally announced. Inuyasha flinched at two things. One was the loudness of his voice being broadcast into sensitive ears. The second was Hojo. He'd seen Hojo hugging Kagome before. _His _Kagome.

"But then he dropped her off at her friend's house. They're having a sleepover." Kagome's mom explained. Inuyasha gulped down the food in mere seconds before he paid attention to what he had just been told.

"Alright…" Inuyasha slowly said. He got up and left the house without another word. He could catch traces of Kagome's scent, mixed with the boy – Hobo, was it? – and something else he couldn't quite name. Hadn't Kagome referred to it as a car before?

He followed the smell as people watched him. Here he was, smack in the middle of Tokyo and he was wearing _those_ clothes. An odd thing to be sure. He glared at anyone who dared to stare at him as he continued on his way. After walking around for some time, the sun had begun to set. He had gone from one large building with "S-E-A-R-S" written at the top, and then to another that had "J-C P-E-N-N-Y" written on it. He didn't know what demons or things those were.

He continued to follow her scent, smelling it strongly in one spot. The large hut was about the size of Kagome's home. Would that make this another home? Humans could only have one home, right? He tried to ignore that fact and jumped up to find a window sill. He found one shortly and looked inside. He saw Kagome, and she screamed the second she saw him. Three girls were sitting next to her on a bed. Through the window, he heard what she said.

"Inuyasha! You pervert! Look away!" She wasn't dressed, she was changing clothes or something, since only her pants were on. When Inuyasha failed to look away, she said the only word he'd ever dread. "SIT!"

Inuyasha's face was sent strait for the ground. He fell off the second story from the shock of her scream, then was pushed into a face-plant in the dirt. His ears managed to catch the sounds that the girls inside were making.

"Oh my gosh! Who was he Kagome?" A girl said.

"He's totally hot!" Another girl said. The third one was quiet… For now.

"Is he the possessive jerk-of-a-boyfriend you have!" The third finally piped up. Now for Kagome's answer… Wait, what was a boyfriend! Wasn't that the thing that came before mating? Yeah, Kagome told him about that when he was asking about Hobo. Were they talking about him?

"That's Inuyasha… I'll be back." He heard Kagome's footsteps fade and a door slam outside. He pulled his face out from under the ground and looked up at the fuming Kagome. She was completely dressed this time around.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here!" She asked rudely. He shot up and folded his arms defensively.

"You were taking too long so I came to get you. I followed your scent." He said. She shook her head then paused.

"You mean you walked all the way to Sears then to JC Penny's before coming here?" She asked. Inuyasha blinked at the little rage she was showing then nodded.

"Yah, so what?" He asked her.

"So what? That was 100 miles that I put on Hojo's car for him taking me shopping!" She screamed. Inuyasha flinched as the three friends he had seen showed their faces.

"So, Kagome, what's his name?" One of them asked. He kept his arms folded and gave Kagome a glance saying he wasn't leaving. She took the silent note and turned to the confused human girls.

"This is Inuyasha. He's… He's the one that I've been telling you about—But we're not boyfriend and girlfriend!" She quickly said. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel a little bit offended at how fast she had said that. Was she really that embarrassed to be around him? She had nearly said that before she finished her sentence.

"Why does he have dog ears?"

"Doesn't he know Halloween is long gone?" Hallow-what? Inuyasha's ears twitched and the girls all gasped.

"The ears moved!"

"Are they real?"

"Yah!"

"Can I touch them?" Inuyasha covered his ears as the three girls continued to bother Kagome with annoying questions. Were they like this _all_ the time! Kagome made a motion with her hands before going to Inuyasha. She placed his hands on his shoulders and he removed his hands from covering his ears.

"Inuyasha, I'm here to celebrate my birthday… Can I spend the night here? I'll return tomorrow night or something. I just want to be with my friends now." She said. Inuyasha slowly nodded then made a gruff noise.

"Okay…" He watched as she went back inside the home and then he retraced his steps towards her home. Took him long enough, but he got in before it was too dark to worry.

He walked in to see the little brother and his mother at the table. The boy – Souta, right? – smiled at the instant sight of seeing Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" He cheered. Inuyasha smiled faintly before sitting down next to him. Kagome's mom seemed to be psychic or something.

"What's on your mind?" She asked the hanyou. He looked around, as if unsure she were talking to him, before looking back at her. Yep, she was talking to him.

"What's a birthday?" He finally asked. She smiled as Souta went upstairs and into one of the doors.

"A birthday is celebrating the day someone was born… You see, we measure age by years. So, each year we celebrate the fact that someone was born." She told Inuyasha. He paused.

"When is Kagome's birthday?" He asked her. She smiled then walked him over to a calendar.

"This square is today. This square is two spaces away. So, that means in two days, then it will be her birthday." She said. Inuyasha nodded then looked outside. It was dark out, and going to break the news to everyone else at this time would be hard. "Understand?" Inuyasha turned his attention to the lesson at hand then nodded.

He walked up to Kagome's room and fell down on her bed. It was so relaxing. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of her scent. It was so relaxing just to smell her. He soon fell asleep.

He woke up the next morning and went strait for the well. He _had_ to tell the others of Kagome's birthday. On his way out, he spotted Kagome's mom again. He walked over to her as she cut something up.

"What do you do on a birthday?" He asked her. He knew it was special, from the way that she made it sound, but exactly what would they have to do for her birthday?

"You give the person gifts." She replied with a smile. She showed Inuyasha something and left it in his clawed hands. "This is called a necklace. If you want to give it to her, then you can. I'm sure she'll like it if you can't think of anything else."

"How many 'years' will she be?" He asked.

"18." She replied.

Inuyasha left to the well with that one line in thought. _If you can't find anything else_. He had to find something to give Kagome, not just this necklace. Something he thought of himself, not a gift from her mom to him.

He jumped in the well, glancing to each side as the blue light surrounded him. He'd tell the others about the news then wait for Kagome to come back from the other home she'd been at.

- - -

Okay. This is your first chapter. Hope ya'll like it. Anyway, each chapter requires **9** reviews for an update.

Next Chapter: **Necklace**  
Reviews Needed: **9**

I hope to get plenty of reviews for this. School and moving at once are hectic, so forgive me if I update slowly.

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Inuyasha learns the concept of a birthday, and how close Kagome's is from now. He doesn't know what else to give her, other than one thing. InuKag.

Rated M for future lemon content.

Birthday Gift  
Chapter 2: Necklace

He jumped in the well, glancing to each side as the blue light surrounded him. He'd tell the others about the news then wait for Kagome to come back from the other home she'd been at.

He walked towards the hut as quick as he possibly could. It wasn't that it would take forever, but this information had got him excited. He walked through the door to see Miroku with a red hand print on his face. Sango was blushing and Shippo was sitting in Sango's lap.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked. Whenever Inuyasha left to get Kagome, he had always come back with her. "Did you forget her?" Inuyasha didn't laugh, even though a part of him wanted to.

"No. I learned her birthday is coming soon. That's why I'm back already." He said. Sango and Miroku blinked in unison.

"What's a birthday?" Shippo asked from his nest in Sango's lap. Inuyasha glared at him for a moment.

"It means that we celebrate she's alive by giving her presents. You guys _have_ to give Kagome something." He said.

"What do we do?" She asked. Inuyasha thought a moment then shrugged.

"I don't know. Her mom told me she'd be 18 years, but I don't know what those are." He told her. Sango nodded then turned to Miroku.

"I think I have an idea for a gift." She said. Shippo bounced up and down.

"I'm going to draw Kagome a pretty picture!" He announced. Miroku thought a bit then a smirk came on his face.

"I know what I will do for her birthday." He stated. Sango glared at him then smacked his head.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Miroku!" She snapped. He rubbed the lump on his head before shaking his head. Inuyasha had started glaring at the monk by now.

"Honest! It requires nothing of her baring my children! I will not grope her during her birthday!" He claimed. Inuyasha grunted then nodded slowly. It was believable that he could keep his hand on Sango for one day.

"Fine. But if you touch her…" He cracked his knuckles to get the point across. Miroku paled then nodded.

"Understood, Inuyasha." He said slowly. Inuyasha nodded then left the hut and went back to the well. He jumped in and came out on the other side. He walked into the house without a second thought and made his way up to Kagome's room. He opened the window then fell on her bed.

'_What will I get Kagome? I don't want to give her the necklace…'_ He didn't know what to get her and the issue bothered him so much. Inuyasha's eyes drifted closed until he lost all forms of consciousness.

When the hanyou awoke, the smell of Kagome was very strong. A hand was on his shoulder and a big pair of brown eyes were looking at him closely. Inuyasha didn't seem startled at all, because he knew it was Kagome.

"Inuyasha. Wake up." She said. Inuyasha closed his eyes again to savor the last bit of rest he had before getting up. He sat up and shook his entire body – much like a dog would shake it's body. Kagome giggled then sat down at her desk.

"What took you so long?" Inuyasha almost sounded worried. Not that he'd admit it to her, but he was a bit scared when she didn't come back as fast as he had hoped. Perhaps Hobo stalled her when she was on her way home. Damn Hobo, trying to steal Kagome from Inuyasha and then making her take longer to get home. All Hobo's fault.

"Well, I was hanging out with my friends… Why were you waiting for me here?" She asked him. Inuyasha held his head for a brief moment before the world seemed to stop doing flips.

"Because you didn't come back." He replied simply.

"How long were you here?" She inquired.

"Since yesterday."

"You waited for me for that long?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

"Why'd you wait for me that long?" Inuyasha's ears twitched as his mind raced for an idea on how to dodge the question.

"You left the jewel shards out." He looked towards the desk, acting as if he didn't know that he'd changed subjects.

"Because there aren't demons in this time. Now, answer my question." She said. Inuyasha stood up and left the room without answering. That would frustrate her, but she shouldn't say sit.

"Inuyasha." Her tone was warning him. She'd use the word. What was her problem? His nose twitched before it all pieced together more. _That_ scent was on her. Sango smelled of it once in a while and she'd always be more moody than normal. He'd have to ask Kagome about this when she wasn't fuming. His non-answer was the worst thing he could have done for the situation.

"SIT!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha looked at the ground as the beads around his neck glowed white. With one pull, he was face-first in his own crater. After the spell wore off, he pried his face from the ground and looked at her. Rather than looking upset, he looked hurt. Sad.

"We better get back to the others. They're waiting too." He told her. Kagome nodded slowly, seeming to take in the expression that he had given her.

"Okay." She replied quietly. Inuyasha left the house and looked back at her when he reached the well. Kagome jumped in, as did Inuyasha. He hadn't realized that she didn't bring her big yellow backpack with her this time.

They hopped out of the well, Kagome getting out of the well before Inuyasha had. He jumped out and the two walked over to the village in silence. Inuyasha's mind was _anything_ but silent, though.

'_What am I going to get Kagome? Should I ask her? No, I can't ask her or it won't be special. She can't know what it is if I want this to be special…'_ Inuyasha finally took notice of Kagome's expression. She seemed deep in thought, and the hanyou was desperate to know what was going through her mind. His hand gently touched hers, and her face jerked up to meet his.

Was that surprise on her face? Was she actually shocked that he had decided to hold her hand? Inuyasha hugged her, stopping in their walk altogether. After a few moments, she seemed to welcome the embrace and hugged him back. Then the scent of tears came to him.

"Inuyasha…" She said softly. He looked down at her to see the tears coming out slowly. He wiped them away with his thumb then hugged her once again.

"What's wrong?" He finally managed to ask her. His words were choked and his face had a new shade of pinkish-red on it.

"I'm afraid of the battle with Naraku… We've got so many jewel shards now, I know he'll come after us. I'm just afraid of it…" She said. Inuyasha hugged her tighter to offer her more comfort. Her body relaxed in his grip, telling him that his comfort was accepted quickly.

"Don't be scared, Kagome. You won't battle him. You can stay with Shippo and stay until the battle is over." He said. Kagome looked up at him. More tears were in her eyes, just threatening to come out. The look on her face was killing Inuyasha just as much as the broken embrace. His hands fell to his sides again as Kagome wiped her eyes.

"I don't want to be weak." She admitted. He hadn't expected her to say that. She was anything but weak!

"Kagome, you aren't like that. You come from your home to help us battle demons when you don't live in our world. You are strong…" He said. Kagome smiled then turned her back towards him.

"We should get going before the others start to worry." She said. She started walking forward, leading the dumbfounded hanyou. That was his line that he used, when had she started using that! They walked to the hut in silence, enjoying each other's company. When they got into Kaede's hut, Miroku greeted them with a smile.

"Hi." Kagome said. Inuyasha watched as the woman he was secretly in love with greeted all her friends. Then she hugged Shippo like there was no tomorrow. She pulled something from a pocket and handed it to Shippo.

"What is it, Kagome?" The child asked curiously. Kagome set him down and smiled.

"It's called chocolate." She said. Shippo looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

"Like a candy bar!" He asked.

"No." His face sank and he looked at the food like it were rejected. "It's what makes a candy bar. This kind tastes much better." She said. Shippo took a bite then jumped up and down.

"This is yummy, Kagome!" He cheered. Kagome sat down and smiled at him. Inuyasha sat down next to her, his mind falling back on his constant question.

'_What am I going to get Kagome? I love her so much…'_ His thinking stopped as he smiled. _'That's the perfect thing.'_ He confirmed. The others looked at their smiling friend and blinked.

"What's up, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Nothing…" He lied. It was far from nothing. This was a big deal for him, and hopefully she'd like the gift.

- - -

Oooh! What do you think He'll get her? Well, it doesn't matter what you think, because YOU'RE ALL WRONG! Heh, just joking around. Thank you, reviewers. –huggles-

"Smudged Inu Hanyou"  
- It's not that hard to post it. I just get bored of a lot of stories fast, so this one I made an outline for it and I will finish it. This is my promise that I intend to keep. And I'm glad you read my story. Most of mine are Kagome/Sesshoumaru romances, so this is a bit out of my norm.

Next Chapter: **Kagome's Birthday  
**Reviews Needed: **18**

And I make my chapters as long as I need to get the desired point across. Some will be short, some may be oober long. Oober is a funny word of mine. Anyway, hope ya'll review!

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Inuyasha learns the concept of a birthday, and how close Kagome's is from now. He doesn't know what else to give her, other than one thing. InuKag.

Rated M for future lemon content.

Birthday Gift  
Chapter 3: Kagome's Birthday

"What's up, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Nothing…" He lied. It was far from nothing. This was a big deal for him, and hopefully she'd like the gift.

"Okay, if you say so…" Kagome said. Sango walked up to Kagome and smiled.

"Can we go to the springs? I want to be away from the guys for a moment." She said. Kagome seemed to hesitate before getting up. She dusted her skirt off then she and Sango left. Kilala followed just to make sure the two women were safe.

"What are you going to give Kagome for her birthday?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Not your business." He retorted.

"Oh! So you must be giving Kagome your love!" Miroku teased. Inuyasha's face flushed with a healthy shade of red then he turned around.

"Shut up, monk." He demanded. Miroku continued the teasing until Inuyasha had fallen asleep. As soon as the rosary was off, he'd kill Miroku instantly.

The next day when he woke up was the day. Kagome's birthday. Inuyasha's nerves were tight inside of him and he felt as if he'd hurl. He wouldn't, not on Kagome's birthday, but it sure did feel that way. It was late and he had already declared that they weren't going to fight against any demons. Shippo walked up to Kagome before looking at Inuyasha.

"I don't want to say it." He said. Inuyasha glared at him but Kagome glared back.

"Be nice, Inuyasha." She said. He backed off then sighed. Why did Shippo have to win Kagome's favor all the time? He took a deep breath then let it out – again.

"Kagome, this is your birthday celebration." Inuyasha slowly said. Kagome smiled then looked at all her friends, except for the hanyou she was in love with.

"How do you guys know when my birthday is?" She asked. Sango looked away and Miroku coughed. Shippo didn't understand the question, so he handed a piece of paper to Kagome.

"I made this for you, Kagome." He said. Kagome smiled then took the 'picture' from Shippo. He made it seem as though it were a picture, but the hanyou thought it was junk. It was red, blue, green, yellow, and brown scribbles all over a sheet of white "paper" – as Kagome called it.

"Thank you, Shippo!" Kagome said. The child smiled then hugged Kagome tightly.

"Happy birthday, Kagome." He exclaimed. Kagome smiled then set the paper down. Sango handed Kagome a bow and the woman gasped. Inuyasha glanced at it for a while before smiling. It was the best bow he'd seen, and that was something to brag about.

"Oh my gosh, Sango! Thank you!" Kagome squealed. She eyed the bow joyfully as Sango looked over at Inuyasha. He hadn't shown any sign that he was even going to give Kagome a gift at all.

He turned his attention back to the bow Kagome had been given. It was the same color as her boomerang. When he noticed Kagome giving Sango a questioning look, he looked up at the demon slayer.

"My Hiraikotsu is made from the bones of a demon. When we found out about your birthday, I thought of making you a bow. Yours always seem as if they'll break…" She said. Inuyasha nodded. That was a good gift. Why hadn't he thought of it first?

Didn't matter. He would be giving her the best gift she could get. Well, he hoped she'd see it that way. As his mind fell on the thought of her rejecting his gift, his stomach turned. Would Kagome really do that?

He looked up at Miroku, who was just sitting against the wall as if it weren't his turn to give her the gift.

"Miroku." Inuyasha hinted. Kagome looked at Inuyasha then at Miroku. Neither was very happy with the other. After a while, Miroku finally caved in and leaned forward. Good, at least the perverted monk had gotten her something. If he hadn't, Inuyasha would have beaten him senseless. With or without Kagome's sits – although he hoped it'd be without.

Miroku cast Inuyasha a nervous glance before getting up. Inuyasha gave him the death glare and the monk gulped. He really didn't want to have to give Kagome a gift because everyone would think he had perverted intentions behind it. But his hesitating was telling them that more strongly than anything else.

"Miroku…" Sango warned. He turned to look at Sango then sighed.

"Your gift is outside, Kagome." He finally said. Kagome got up and followed the monk outside.

"Do you trust Miroku not to grope her?" Sango asked. Inuyasha looked at her and shook his head.

"Who can trust him?" He asked himself. Sango nodded with a 'good point' look on her face. They heard Kagome gasp and Inuyasha ran out to see what Miroku had done to her.

Instead of finding Miroku with a red handprint on his face, he found Kagome hugging something. He walked in front of her to see a kimono of some kind. By the way she was holding it, it was a pretty special thing.

"Thank you so much, Miroku!" She squealed. Miroku smiled then looked over at Inuyasha. He walked up to Miroku where the girls wouldn't hear his question. So humiliating to ask it.

"Why's it so special?" He asked quietly. Miroku shrugged and smiled at the two girls. Both were in awe of the dress like you wouldn't have imagined.

"It's made of silk and – from what I'm told – girls love silk… That and it's her favorite color." He said. Inuyasha nodded then looked over at the crazed girls.

"Who would've thought a girl would get that excited over a dress?" He asked. Miroku shrugged.

"They're girls." He said. Inuyasha grunted in agreement. When the two girls were quiet again, Miroku did the most bold thing he possibly could do. "So, Inuyasha… When will you give Kagome your gift?" Inuyasha's face turned red as he looked at Kagome.

"Well? We all know you have _something _special to give her… Why don't you give it to her already?" Sango asked. Inuyasha turned to Miroku in desperate need of help.

"Hey, Miroku… Doesn't that lord's castle have a form of demon in it that needs exorcism?" He asked. Miroku thought a bit then smiled. He left towards a lord's house and came back with a smile.

"Our beds are ready… As is dinner." He said. Inuyasha watched as Sango and Miroku walked side by side. Inuyasha walked by Kagome, thinking of something to say to her.

"Why do you like the dress?" He questioned. Kagome looked at him with a loving smile. His heart seemed to skip a beat and he blushed slightly.

"Because it's a dress. It's my favorite color – green. And it feels so soft." She said. Inuyasha was shocked the monk was right. When they got to the lord's mansion, Inuyasha turned to Kagome with his breath held.

"Kagome… Will you come with me? I want to give you your gift alone…" He said. Kagome smiled then he led her to a room where Miroku and Sango wouldn't interfere.

- - -

Ha! I bet you thought I'd put in his gift here? Nope. Well, it'll be in the next chapter… Or will it?

"InuandKagforever"  
- I don't know why I like Sesshoumaru and Kagome either. I plan on having more Inuyasha and Kagome ones coming, just so ya know.

"Tris Riddle"  
- You think he'll ask her to marry him? Lemme remind you that he has no concept of "marriage." As far as I know, he will just be with someone as if they were married… I'm not too sure if marriage was even around then. Hmm. Something for me to look up.

Next Chapter: **Inuyasha's Gift  
**Reviews Needed: **27**

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Inuyasha learns the concept of a birthday, and how close Kagome's is from now. He doesn't know what else to give her, other than one thing. InuKag.

Rated M for lemon content.

- Just curious… But how many of you put the 'future lemon content' and Inuyasha's unknown gift together? I hope you will tell me what you thought it was.

Birthday Gift  
Chapter 4: Inuyasha's Gift

"Kagome… Will you come with me? I want to give you your gift alone…" He said. Kagome smiled then he led her to a room where Miroku and Sango wouldn't interfere.

"What's up, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked innocently. Inuyasha pushed her shoulders down and her legs buckled from underneath her. She landed on a mat behind her and the hanyou sat in front of her.

"Kagome…" He began. Her attention was fully on him, not on the slapping noises that were soon followed by 'pervert!' He took a deep breath then let it out slowly. When had he felt like this?

"I love you, Kagome." He admitted. Kagome blushed as he paused a moment. Her silence was scaring him. A lot. After more silence, he began to get up.

Kagome didn't love him?

"Inuyasha… You love me?" Kagome questioned. Inuyasha replied with a simple nod. "I love you too, Inuyasha…"

Every one of Inuyasha's nerves is his body seemed to tighten us and loosed once again. Kagome really did love him? He thought maybe she didn't, but hearing her words say it directly was very rewarding.

-

Inuyasha leaned towards Kagome slowly and gently. Her eyes fluttered close as they met in a soft kiss. Inuyasha had only felt this way when he kissed Kagome before. Kikyou was nothing compared to this. When Kagome didn't scream 'sit,' she began to return the kiss.

Inuyasha had started to grasp Kagome's shoulders and pulled her body closer to his. She didn't seem to mind, since her hands slowly rested on his shoulders. Inuyasha's tongue rubbed against her bottom lip on it's own. When he realized this, he expected a 'sit' for sure.

But Kagome's lips parted in welcoming to him. Surprising, yes, but nevertheless he began to push his tongue into her mouth. Kagome let a moan out and he pushed against her shoulders. She leaned back slowly, breaking their kiss to take in air.

Inuyasha was hovering over her and only one thing seemed to be in his mind. Then again, isn't it in the mind of Miroku too?

"Inuyasha…" She whispered. His ears twitched then he leaned forward and kissed her again. When he rested his body against her, she did the opposite of protest. She gasped and moaned. Inuyasha pushed his body hard against hers and gently bit her bottom lip.

Then his dog side took over. "Kagome, I need to mark you…" He said quietly. Kagome's eyes shot open as she looked at him.

"Mark me?" She asked. Inuyasha kissed at the base of her neck gently. She gasped and let out a deep breath.

"Dog demons mark their mates so other males will stay off them… Since I'm part dog demon, I feel like I have to." He said. Kagome closed her eyes and nodded. She trusted him so much, and he would just pray that he wouldn't hurt her. He put her down on her stomach and moved her school shirt out of the way.

He bit down at the back of her neck then pushed his teeth in further so the mark would stay. Kagome didn't let so much of a wince out, which relaxed the hanyou. He put Kagome back on her back then kissed her lips.

Kagome's hands began to wander shyly. She reached the front of his haori then she began to pull it open. Inuyasha paused and took her hands off of him. She gave him a questioning look until he took his own haori and undershirt off.

Inuyasha began to work on Kagome's clothes as he kissed her neck. When Kagome's clothes were all the way off, he smiled. She was beautiful before, but she was even better now. He took his pants off and positioned himself to push in. His head rested on her shoulder as he slowly pushed. Kagome fought back the urge to wince as something entered her body.

The pain of losing her virginity was bad, but Inuyasha's slow movements and calming voice was helping her. After he had himself all the way in, he stopped. Kagome shifted in her position before opening her eyes to look at the hanyou. He smiled at her.

"I love you…" He whispered. Everything was so quiet, even she could hear the near-nonexistent sound. He pulled out and began to push himself in her slowly and in a steady rhythm.

Once Kagome seemed to be content with the feel of things, he began to speed up his pace. Soon enough, he was biting back the urge to moan. Kagome couldn't help it though and nearly began to scream in pleasure.

Finally something took over Inuyasha as his body began to tremble. He released into Kagome's body then fell next to her. He hadn't known it would take that much energy out of him to do that. He turned to Kagome and kissed her lips tenderly.

"I love you, Inuyasha." She whispered. Before he could reply, Kagome had fallen asleep with her head buried in his chest.

When Kagome woke up, she sat up fast. Her mind spun with the memories of last night. She did love Inuyasha, so she wasn't having doubts. What was wrong? Her stomach didn't feel like it usually did. Perhaps she should eat breakfast?

At the thought of breakfast, her stomach turned. She got up and quietly left the lord's home and began running. She was going to find out what this was, right now. She jumped into the well and sighed as the blue light surrounded her.

- - -

I know, this entire chapter was a big lemon. Forgive me, but this is what I had planned. And I'm sorry it's short. Don't eat me alive, okay!

Anyway, when you have extra reviews (like having 45 when I post a chapter that needs 45 reviews), you will get an extra chapter. Thought you'd all like to know that extra reviews are put to use for another chappie.

"update"  
- Nice name. I just had to comment on your alias. Do you have an account or do you just type in update and 'my name says it all' for every review?

Next Chapter: **Going Home  
**Reviews Needed: **36**

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Inuyasha learns the concept of a birthday, and how close Kagome's is from now. He doesn't know what else to give her, other than one thing. InuKag.

Rated M for past lemon content.

Birthday Gift  
Chapter 5: Going Home

At the thought of breakfast, her stomach turned. She got up and quietly left the lord's home and began running. She was going to find out what this was, right now. She jumped into the well and sighed as the blue light surrounded her.

-With Inuyasha-

The hanyou awoke with a slight smile on his face. Kagome did love him, what was going to happen today that he couldn't smile about. When his eyes opened, his 'mate' had not been there. He jerked up, looking around. When he noticed his clothes on the floor, he realized he hadn't been dressed. He pulled them on carefully.

Where was Kagome? He looked back to where she was asleep as tears threatened to come out. If she had left him, why didn't she say anything about it? "Kagome…" He whispered to himself. The only girl he loved - the one he gave his heart to last night - had left him.

His heart sunk as he got up and opened the thinly-papered door. He looked around in a hope of seeing Kagome. She wasn't there. He couldn't smell her scent, for it had started raining. Funny how when you're depressed, the rain seems to be there. He walked to the room where they'd be eating at.

He opened that door slowly. Upon seeing Sango's black hair, his heart skipped a beat. For a moment, he had thought that Kagome didn't leave him. But, when Sango turned to look at him, his heart sunk even lower.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" She asked him. Those were words Kagome asked him sometimes. He tried his best to act normal, but it was no use. Everything was reminding him of Kagome, and the thought of Kagome reminded him that she ran away from him.

She didn't love him, did she?

"Nothing." He replied shortly. The less he had to talk, the less they'd be able to tell. But, his lack of speaking had started to bring worry onto the slayer and monk.

"Where is Kagome?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha looked at him quickly. His eyes flashed the demonic red then faded away into their normal golden color. He got up and left, not even eating his food. Sango and Miroku exchanged glances. Inuyasha didn't eat, there was something wrong for sure. With Kagome's name making him upset, they could only guess what had happened.

-With Kagome-

"You ran away from him, Kagome?" Kagome's mother asked. She nodded, not really realizing the mistake in her actions. The rain outside was hitting the roof of their home hard. Hadn't the weatherman predicted sunny weather today? She took a sip of the hot cocoa given to her then looked up at her shocked mom.

"What?" She questioned. Her mother sat down next to her and shook her head.

"Inuyasha doesn't understand, dear. He's not used to the idea of having kids making a woman upset." She said. Kagome didn't get it. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, mom. Because it's always like that." She replied sweetly. Gramps came in the room with a bunch on incense that had already begun to burn their smell off.

"No, Kagome. It is said in the days of the Shikon No Tama, that fathers rejoiced at the sound they would have children." Kagome blinked at the old man's words. What did he mean!

"Kagome, what he's trying to say it… Inuyasha doesn't know why you left. He isn't like the men here and the women aren't like the women here. Having children excites any man in those days, not like today where'd they leave… You leaving only makes him think you rejected him…" She said. Kagome's eyes slowly grew wide as she realized her mistake.

"I didn't mean to run off without telling him. I just didn't want…" She stopped speaking as a tear rolled out of her eye and down her face. "I'll go back, I won't leave him… But I have to know if I am or not…" She finished. Her mother nodded then stood up.

"We'll go see a doctor when you've had your cocoa." She said. Kagome nodded then looked down at her drink. The marshmallow floating along the top made her smile in the tiniest amount. She felt so bad for leaving Inuyasha, but she couldn't go back until she knew if she had his child or not.

-With Inuyasha-

Inuyasha sat in a tree, ignoring the rain as it hit him. It had begun to rain hard not long after it started raining in the first place. He stared at the ground, lost in thought.

Why would Kagome just leave him like that? Should he chase after her? He knew that there were times she went to her time to be alone, and she usually said something about a test. So, was she in her time to be away from him or was she wishing he'd come for her.

He wanted to so badly. How could he not want to see her? He looked up at the sky as a few bold tears rolled off his cheek.

"Inuyasha." A voice interrupted. He looked down, expecting to see Kagome. Instead, Miroku was standing there with something on his head to protect him from the rain. Inuyasha's lack of a verbal answer caused him to sigh.

"Kagome will be back. She's left to be in her time without telling us and she has always come back." The monk told him. Inuyasha looked down at him then jumped down to talk to Miroku.

"She's not coming back!" He yelled. Miroku took a step back as he looked at the hanyou. He seemed sure that she wouldn't come back, why was that?

"Why?" Miroku asked. Did Inuyasha do something to hurt her again? Surely it wasn't anything that an apology couldn't fix! Inuyasha seemed to hesitate in his answer before he gave in. He'd have to tell someone why Kagome ran away, might as well be the one guy he felt he trusted.

"I told Kagome that I loved her… And then we 'made love'… Now she's gone. She ran away." Inuyasha said. Miroku was surprised at his confession. The only thing that surprised him more was those tears. Inuyasha was really crying.

"She'll be back. She loves you." He tried to coax the hanyou. Inuyasha's eyes flashed red as he snarled at his friend.

"She's not coming back! She's gone!" He snapped. Miroku placed two hands on Inuyasha's shoulders, as if holding him down on Earth.

"Inuyasha. Why don't you go apologize to her? I'm sure she'll be fine if you apologize." He said. Inuyasha gave a sniff then nodded. He trudged off towards the well, his head hung. Miroku watched in shock then went back to see Sango and tell her what was wrong with their friend.

-With Kagome-

"Come on, Kagome. We're going to the doctor's to see if you are or not." Kagome's mother said. Kagome looked up then got up and followed her mother. She knew she had to be. Throwing up two times today was a sign that she was. She never got this sick before. They both walked to the doctor's.

"Higurashi, Dr. Muioto will see you now." One of the secretaries said. Kagome looked at her mother with a nervous expression. When her mom stood up, Kagome followed shyly. They walked into the doctor's office and Kagome sat down on the table.

-With Inuyasha-

Inuyasha jumped into the well. But, something wasn't right. When he landed on the ground, he began to growl in pure heartbreak. He pounded against the wall of the well as tears were forced down his face.

"KAGOME!" He cried loudly.

- - -

"Get your own hanyou"  
- That's why it's a fanfiction. I think she's 15 in the beginning of the series, but I haven't seen it all. I wouldn't know when Naraku was defeated since I haven't seen every episode. If you're referring to the part in the movie (I think it was the second movie), then he didn't really die. He faked his death.

"Kiryou Samurai"  
- I have the intention of having 100 reviews for every story I have. So, more is nice, but the minimum of 9 will give me about 100 like I hope for. Because only I know how many chappies there are! Mwuhahahahahaha!

Poor Inuyasha. I will be working on the free chapters ASAP. Just, SLOW DOWN IN YOUR REVIEWS!  
I'll never catch up at this rate!

Next Chapter: **Finding Out  
**Reviews Needed: **45**

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Inuyasha learns the concept of a birthday, and how close Kagome's is from now. He doesn't know what else to give her, other than one thing. InuKag.

Rated M for past lemon content.

Birthday Gift  
Chapter 6: Finding Out

Inuyasha jumped into the well. But, something wasn't right. When he landed on the ground, he began to growl in pure heartbreak. He pounded against the wall of the well as tears were forced down his face.

"KAGOME!" He cried loudly.

He looked up as the rain continued to pelt down on him. The well hadn't transported him to Kagome. He couldn't get to her! He jumped out of the well, and leaned against it. He'd wait around here until he died. He had to talk to Kagome, even if she was purposely keeping him out of her time.

-With Kagome-

"Mom, I'm going to go talk to Inuyasha now…" Kagome said slowly. Her mother nodded then handed her an umbrella.

"Don't be afraid." She advised her daughter. Kagome nodded then grabbed the jewel shards and walked to the shrine. She peered down the well then took a deep breath.

"Here goes…" She said slowly. She jumped in the well, the blue light surrounding her. When she hit the ground, it was raining just as it was in her time. She pulled herself out, noticing that the rain had slowed down a little bit just by her being there. How strange.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. It was hard to tell if it was her or not because the rain clogged any sense of smell he had. He looked over to his side to see her standing there. He scrambled up from his position to look at her. "You're back…" He sounded shocked, and that told Kagome just how much he had been hurt.

"I'm sorry… I didn't think that if I left… I didn't think it would hurt you." Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha looked down. This was hard to digest after he had been sure Kagome didn't want to be around him. After all, what's a lowly hanyou worth to her, anyway?

"You don't hate me?" He questioned. Kagome walked up to him slowly.

"No… I could never hate you. I just…" She paused and looked down at the ground. She was so afraid he'd be upset with her. A part of her knew better, but the fear was still there.

"What?" Inuyasha asked her as he looked at her. She smiled faintly then took a deep breath. He'd have to find out somehow.

"Nevermind. I need to talk to Sango." She said. She began to pace back to Kaede's hut, leaving the confused hanyou behind. Why wouldn't she tell him what she was obviously thinking about? The idea of her keeping secrets from him hurt.

Inuyasha followed Kagome several feet behind, his eyes just staring at the mud he was walking on. Why would Kagome refuse to tell him something? He could _smell_ how much it disturbed her. When he was able to smell emotions, something was definitely not right.

Inuyasha looked up as Kagome went inside. He didn't feel like being with the others right now. He left the group and began wandering aimlessly through the forest.

What was Kagome hiding from him?

As Kagome walked into the hut, Shippo perked up. He jumped into her wet arms and hugged her.

"Kagome!" He cheered. Miroku and Sango were smiling at her as she sat down.

"We thought Inuyasha wasn't going to apologize to you…" Miroku said. Sango cast him a questioning look, but he didn't tell her.

"Apologize for what?" Kagome asked them. Miroku made his way over to her then put his hand over the side of his mouth. Just in case Sango could read lips or something.

"He said that he was afraid you didn't like him for what he did last night." He said. Kagome's eyes grew wide as she looked at Miroku.

"He told you!" She asked the monk. He nodded solemnly then she looked outside. The rain hadn't let down and she didn't want to get herself wet again.

"Well… I guess I'll tell him when he gets back." She told herself. Miroku and Sango hadn't failed to notice that she was keeping a secret from Inuyasha. Miroku made him comfortable next to Kagome, giving her a suspicious glance. "What!"

Too late. They knew she was hiding a secret and she _had_ to give it out.

"Well… I'm pregnant." Kagome said shyly. Sango gasped and Miroku nodded. He saw this coming.

"Who's the father!" She asked. Kagome looked at her then looked outside. "Inuyasha… Is that why he was so upset?" Miroku nodded in response. Kagome wished he'd come back so she could tell him that he didn't do anything wrong.

Then again, he had heard her tell him she didn't mean to hurt him. But, he looked rejected when she didn't want to tell him about the child. The hurt was still there, most likely. Kagome's heart sank at the thought that she hadn't fixed things as easily as she wanted to.

"When did you guys…" Kagome looked over at Sango to see her making gestures. Kagome blushed then looked down.

"Yesterday. It was my birthday gift." She said quietly. Sango gave a nod as she joined Kagome. They both stared at the floor, knowing this was a rough subject to talk about. Miroku didn't see why though, she would be a mother. What could make her happier?

But Kagome saw it differently. Her mind screamed that Inuyasha would reject her for having his child. Or he'd force her back into the well without a way of getting back. He'd done it before, why not now? The entire way he acted said that he was in no need or want of a child. That's what tortured Kagome relentlessly.

"Will you find him when it stops raining?" Miroku asked. Kagome looked up at him, hesitating. She wanted to, but she didn't want to be alone with him incase he got mad at her. Perhaps he'd turn into a full demon. She shuddered at the idea of him hurting her in that form then looked at Sango. She was waiting for the answer too.

"Yeah… He won't attack me, will he?" She asked quietly. Miroku hugged her – without letting his hands wander.

"No… He won't." He said. Kagome realized the pervert was hugging her then carefully removed his arm from her shoulder.

"Nothing against it… But, I know you." She said. Sango smiled and Miroku frowned. He was trying to be nice but his lecherous ways had made Kagome reject his comfort. He shrugged then sat by Sango once again.

"You should rest, Kagome. Maybe sleeping will clear your mind." Sango advised. Kagome nodded then looked at her friends for a moment.

"Okay…" She went over to the futon she'd been given to use and lay down in it. She pulled the blanket over herself and attempted to fall asleep. Maybe it would relax her for the big news she had to tell Inuyasha.

But it did the opposite.

_Kagome walked through the forest as it rained. She looked down, seeing her feet dragging through inches of mud. She could tell there was resistance, but instead of pulling them out of the mud, she just trudged through the mud. She shielded her eyes from the rain as it hit her directly on the face._

"_Kagome…" Inuyasha said. Kagome turned around to see him. He looked like he wanted to be near her. He was the loving hanyou she adored. He stepped closer to her and hugged her. When she relaxed in his grip, she told him her big news._

"_Inuyasha… I'm pregnant." She said. The hug immediately stopped. She looked at him with a questioning gaze. Why did he stop?_

"_What?" He asked. His eyes were shielded from her as she repeated the news. She was pregnant, he had heard her say it the first time, hadn't he?_

"_Aren't you happy to have a child?" She asked him. He looked up at her with those demonic red eyes. He was anything but happy right now._

"_I don't want an heir!" He snapped. He raked his claws across her cheek and she fell back into the mud. She strugged to get away from him as he took out the Tetsaiga. She didn't give much thought to him being a full demon and being able to wield it. It transformed for him anyway and he aimed it at her._

"_Go away!" He told her. Before she could think about moving, he raised the Tetsaiga above her. He made a motion to stab it before…_

Kagome's body jerked in her sleep. Her eyes snapped open as she looked around. Had… Had Inuyasha just tried to murder Kagome with the Tetsaiga! She glanced around, seeing the fire that Kaede lit every night. Next to it, Sango and Miroku were asleep. Shippo was curled up with Sango.

Where was Inuyasha?

Kagome sat up slowly. He wouldn't really take the news that way, would he? She placed a hand over her racing heart as she closed her eyes.

'_Relax, Kagome… It was just a dream…'_ She attemped to coax herself. _'Inuyasha said he loved you… He wouldn't do this…'_ She told her mind. Yet a part of her screamed that Inuyasha would do it. Was that the part of her that had given her the dream in the first place?

"Kagome?" Someone asked quietly. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway. His clothes were soaked from the rain that hadn't let up. Kagome was at a loss for words. She wanted to tell him, but her dream haunted her so much. He stepped towards her and began to wipe sweat off her face. She hadn't even realize that she was sweating in her sleep.

"What'd you do?" He asked her. She looked at the bruises that had appeared on her body. How did they get there?

"Kagome had a nightmare. That is why ye thrashed in ye sleep." Kaede said. Kagome couldn't see her, but Inuyasha could. He looked up for a moment, his eyes glowing like a cat's eyes, then he looked back down at Kagome. He wanted to know her secret, but he wouldn't force it out of her.

"Inuyasha…" She said quietly. The fear was still there. What would he do when she said that she was pregnant?

He wouldn't really attack her, would he? He seemed so loving right now. But… Then again, he had seemed loving in her dream. He had seemed to love her until she had a child in her and he knew about it. Would Inuyasha react the same way as he did in the dream?

Or would he stay like this? Be rejoiced with the coming of his own child. Would he treat Kagome like a child was a good thing or like it was a bad omen?

Was her dream a bad omen?

Her mind spun as she tried her best to get the words out.

"What is it, Kagome?" He asked her. Kagome looked at him for a while before taking a deep breath. He'd find out eventually. If she didn't tell him now, he'd notice her scent had changed. She'd have a big pregnant belly when they were looking for jewel shards… It was going to come out. The sooner the better.

- - -

Okay, I got sick in the middle of my art class today (First class of the day and, don't worry, I made it to the toilet) so, this should mean I can catch up on my free chapters faster. I'm sorry this is taking so long, but moving is hard on me and we'll have more to do this Saturday. The heavy stuff. Couches, beds, etc.

Next Chapter: **Telling Him  
**Reviews Needed: **54**

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Inuyasha learns the concept of a birthday, and how close Kagome's is from now. He doesn't know what else to give her, other than one thing. InuKag.

Rated M for past lemon content.

Birthday Gift  
Chapter 7: Telling Him

"What is it, Kagome?" He asked her. Kagome looked at him for a while before taking a deep breath. He'd find out eventually. If she didn't tell him now, he'd notice her scent had changed. She'd have a big pregnant belly when they were looking for jewel shards… It was going to come out. The sooner the better.

"Let's go outside." She said quietly. Inuyasha gave her a nod and held his hand out. He didn't know it, but Kagome took the gesture as a sign of comfort. If he was willing to help her up, she was sure he wouldn't mind it. She sure hoped she was right.

The two walked out in silence. Kagome took a deep breath then let it out slowly. Raggedly, almost. Was it possible to be this nervous about telling someone something?

Yes, it was possible.

"Inuyasha… I'm pregnant." Kagome finally choked out. Inuyasha didn't lower his head and hide his eyes. He didn't run. He didn't rejoice. He just stood there. He wasn't _moving_. This was just as intimidating as any other reaction he could have given Kagome. Her mind screamed at him to react. To let her know what was going on in his mind. If he even wanted the baby.

"You were that nervous about telling me? Is that what you started to say by the well?" He asked. Kagome nodded slowly and carefully. Her feet positioned to run in case he wasn't going to digest the information right. Just in case…

But her Inuyasha couldn't attack her, could he?

"Why are you doing that?" He asked as he looked at her. He still seemed hurt. She hadn't apologized for leaving him hurt over this. Was he still dealing with that hurt?

"Doing what?"

"You're ready to run from me…" He said. Kagome looked down at her feet. Yes, it was quite obvious she was on the running side if things went worse. But, he couldn't tell what was going on in her mind.

"I was afraid to tell you… I was afraid of how you'd react…" She said quietly. Inuyasha took a step towards her, and she backed up.

"What did you think I would do?" He asked her. Kagome shook her head and looked away. The nightmare's memories burned an image of fear into her.

"I was afraid you'd attack me… Or send me back home and keep me from going back." She said quietly. Before she could even realize the hanyou was moving, Inuyasha had hugged her tightly and buried his face in her shoulder.

"I would never do that, Kagome… I told you that I loved you, and I meant it. I'm happy that you have a child, but you scared me when you wouldn't talk to me about why you ran off." He said. Kagome was shocked that he was willing to let all this information out to her. He'd never been this open with anyone.

Least of all, her.

"So… You don't hate me?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha broke the hug long enough to show her a smile.

"No… I love you, remember?" He said. Kagome smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I'm happy that we're going to have a child, Kagome." He rested his head on her shoulder, relaxing in the presence of the woman he loved.

They'd have a family. He couldn't be more happy. Even if Naraku were dead.

-Next Morning-

Kagome woke up with a million questions on her head. She had a dream about her family life class. You know, where you carry those little sacks of flour around and pretend it's your baby. She did that, but these things didn't add up.

Inuyasha was the only one in the gang awake. He was arguing with Kaede about how many of this nasty herb she was supposed to put in. Kagome tapped Inuyasha's shoulder and he turned his head to look at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Her face was filled with worry, even though she was feeling confusion full blow. She opened her mouth to speak then quickly closed it. She got up and went outside calmly. Inuyasha watched her go then cringed as he heard the most disgusting sound in the world. Vomiting. He hated the sound of it, and he hated Kagome doing it even more.

He stood up and left the hut – along with his argument with Kaede. He walked over to Kagome and pulled her hair out of her face as she threw up who-knows-what. He didn't even know if she ate to begin with.

"You feeling better?" He asked. She looked at him then smiled faintly. Her face was pale and he frowned. He didn't like to see her in any other condition than healthy. And she was throwing up. Not his idea of a fancy wake up. "What were you going to say earlier?"

Kagome sat up entirely, her hand on her stomach. She acted as if that's make her stomach settle down even more than it was right now.

"I have some questions for you…" She said. Inuyasha nodded then took her to the lake. He didn't want to have Sango, Miroku, and the runt around when she wanted to ask him questions.

Nor did he want the villagers around. He sat down on the bank of the lake and dipped his feet in. Kagome took off the things on her feet then let her legs dangle in the water.

"What do you want to ask me?" He asked. Kagome looked at him then looked away.

"Well…" She said quietly. She was hesitating on her words. Inuyasha could tell it.

- - -

Yes. Short. I know. But your next chapter will come all the more faster! Wait... No you won't. You wanna know why?

Because I'm putting in all the chapters at the same time! Well, I guess that it means you'll get the whole cluster of chapters sooner.

Next Chapter: **8 Months  
**Reviews Needed: **63**

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Inuyasha learns the concept of a birthday, and how close Kagome's is from now. He doesn't know what else to give her, other than one thing. InuKag.

Rated M for past lemon content.

Birthday Gift  
Chapter 8: 8 Months

"What do you want to ask me?" He asked. Kagome looked at him then looked away.

"Well…" She said quietly. She was hesitating on her words. Inuyasha could tell it.

She took a deep breath then decided to ask her bundle of questions now. "I've taken a class on how this works. How long it takes for kids to be conceived and how long side effects kick in. Why are these so much earlier than what I've learned?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha stared at the water. He didn't know what all those words meant, but he had a basic understanding of what she wanted to know.

"Demons grow faster than humans. When you're pregnant with a demon baby, then it grows faster in you than a human baby would. Even if the baby is a human, it will grow faster from my traces of demon blood." He said.

"Oh…" She said slowly. "How long will it take for me to have the kid?" She looked at him in urgency. He was so calm about the subject. It was strange.

"8 months." He replied simply. She thought nine months sounded okay, but 8 months was too soon for her body to adjust to this thing inside of her.

"Okay…" She said. Her vision had sunspots in it. That was strange. She leaned back to lie down and closed her eyes. Her mind spun as she digested this information. 8 months of the worst side-effects of pregnancy. This would be worse than a normal human's birth.

-8 months later-

Kagome groaned as she sat on her bed. She went home for the pregnancy after she had a craving for chocolate fish milkshakes. No one knew what a milkshake was, so she left.

Inuyasha hadn't minded, of course. He visited her one a week or more often. He was still looking for any traces of Naraku and any jewel shards he could find.

"Mom!" Kagome called. Having a kid in her was complete agony. She didn't like having it in her any more than she liked being strapped to her bed. Then again, her mother had convinced her the torture of it now would be well worth it when a little one was running around the home.

Kagome hoped she was right. She didn't want to endure all this to have her child yelling at her like it hated her. She sighed then leaned forward. When Inuyasha came by today, he'd take her back to the feudal era.

She had decided to stay there with the kid. If it had any obvious traces of demon – like dog ears – she didn't want it to be running around Tokyo. She told her mom, and her mother eventually came to accept her decision.

Thankfully.

Now all she had to do was wait for her hanyou. That could take a while since time passed slower nowadays. Probably because she'd been counting off the days. She heard footsteps approaching her door before the door swung open.

"Sorry dear… I have your tea. It's still warm." Her mother said sweetly. Kagome smiled then sat up slowly. Getting up and down was a lot harder with this huge stomach throwing her off balance and getting in her way.

"Thanks mom… If Inuyasha comes while I'm asleep, please tell me." Kagome said quietly. Her mother nodded then began to tidy up the clothes from around the room. She was almost like a maid more than a mother. Kagome loved the help, but a part of her told her it wasn't right to depend on her mother so much.

"Sure, dear…" She said kindly. Kagome smiled softly at her mother before turning her attention back to the cup of tea she'd been given. She didn't like the taste, but the doctor said that tea would help her baby develop or something like that. If he had said something bad about tea, it didn't matter. Kagome understood one thing only out of what he said. She thought tea should help her kid, so she drank it.

She could only hope she was right.

Kagome set the tea down beside her after drinking half of it. She gently slipped down on her back and sighed. It was a long day and she was very tired. Not that she did much of anything. Having a kid wiped her out a lot easier than normal. That was a pain in the butt on it's own.

As she began to sleep, something inside her kicked. The bump against her abdomen made her smile. She began to relax before the bump came again.

"You're feisty today." She told her stomach.

"What, Kagome?" Her mother asked. Kagome looked over to her mother, realizing she was there the entire time.

"Oh, sorry mom. I forgot you were in here. I was just saying that the kid is active today… It just kicked twice. Most days it doesn't even kick." She said. Her mother walked over to Kagome and kissed her head.

"You rest. I don't want Inuyasha coming to pick up a sick mother-to-be." She said. Kagome smiled then began to slip into a sleep. No kicks from her kid to interrupt her at all.

She was awoken after what felt like five minutes later. Her mother smiled at her and she saw Inuyasha leaning against the doorway. "Inuyasha's here." Her mother reported.

"It's still the morning. How can he be here?" She asked. She glanced over at her clock and sighed. It wasn't the morning like it had been before she went to sleep. It was 5 in the evening. But, she had thought she was asleep for just five minutes. How could seven hours of sleep feel like only five minutes?

Inuyasha walked towards Kagome and extended a hand to her. She gently grasped his hand and he pulled her up with his strong arms. Kagome smiled as she stood there, straitening out the loose dress she was wearing.

"You're getting stronger." She pointed out. Inuyasha just smiled and kissed her forehead.

"And we're about to have a child." He replied. Kagome sighed then looked down at her stomach.

"Hope it comes soon, I'm tired of carrying it everywhere." She said. Inuyasha smiled, showing one of his fangs.

Inuyasha took Kagome back through the well and then to Kaede's hut. Kagome was surprised to discover that he had added an extra room to it. It was made for the kid and them. Kagome had thanked Inuyasha a million times for the extra room before going into it. She took a while to sit on the extra comfortable futon, but did after a while.

When she was drifting to sleep, the kick came again. Three times in one day was odd. Especially for this particular baby. She had never felt it kick so many times. And only when she was going to sleep. She ignored the feeling and began to drift asleep once more. The kid had another week to come out, so what was she worrying about?

In the middle of the night, something woke her up. She looked behind her to see the hanyou gone. He went to bed by her, so had he known what was going on before she did?

- -

What do you think it'll be? I mean, part demon or all human. AND boy or girl. Let me know what you think.

Next Chapter: **Little One  
**Reviews Needed: **72**

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Inuyasha learns the concept of a birthday, and how close Kagome's is from now. He doesn't know what else to give her, other than one thing. InuKag.

Rated M for past lemon content.

Birthday Gift  
Chapter 9: Little One

In the middle of the night, something woke her up. She looked behind her to see the hanyou gone. He went to bed by her, so had he known what was going on before she did?

Kagome felt a shot of pain shoot through her body as she bit down on her lip. That hurt. Was she in labor? Couldn't be. Maybe this was just a fake contraption. You know, where your body has contraptions when it shouldn't. She looked at the bed, feeling a moistness.

She didn't wet the bed, did she? She shook her head at the thought. No, her water broke. She couldn't see anything, but she knew that's what it had to be. She hadn't wet the bed at all during the night. Well, at least since she was pregnant.

Inuyasha came in the room with a candle and some form of cloth. Kagome started to panic. She wasn't ready to give birth! She needed all the time she could get to get ready for this. Why did it have to be a week early!

"Inuyasha…" She whispered. He looked up at her as he placed the cloth underneath her. He couldn't smell much other than the child that was about to be born, so he couldn't smell her emotions. "I'm scared. I don't know what to do." She looked at him as if he were supposed to push a child out for her.

"You just push…" He said. He didn't know much on child birth himself, but he knew that if she expected it to come out, then she had to push it out. Made sense, didn't it?

"But…" Kagome began. Inuyasha kissed her head then stroked her forehead to calm her down.

"Relax, Kagome… You'll do fine. Kaede is working on getting everyone out… Bye…" He said softly. He kissed her head one last time before leaving the room. Kagome watched in complete confusion and hurt before Sango came in.

"Why'd Inuyasha leave!" Kagome nearly screamed. Sango walked by her friend and sighed.

"Men aren't supposed to hear the first cries of a baby. It's an omen if they do." She said. Kagome nodded then looked down at her stomach. "And don't worry. Kaede is getting some other women to help you." Sango told her worried friend. "You and I both know I don't know a thing about this."

Kagome smiled then looked up as two women were ushered in. Neither appeared tired. In fact, both appeared as though they knew this would come. Kagome turned her head to see Sango against a wall. She must be taking mental notes or something. After all, in this time it was strange for a woman not to know how to birth a child.

Kagome felt another surge of pain snap her from her thoughts. This one was stronger than the other ones and she could feel her body giving a push. She wanted to cry as something pushed it's way out of her body. A hand rested on her forehead and a warming smile was given to her. Kagome relaxed more as the woman gave her the smile. She felt as if she were safe from the pain.

She felt that way until the contraction came again. She tried her best not to scream as something stung the inner walls of her body. She felt a tear escape her eye before she opened them again. The lady that was by her now looked down to see whatever was on the other side of her belly. Kagome took slow breathes and made a silent prayer. She just wanted it to be over with **now**.

After what felt like days on end, Kagome finally felt the pain go away. A cry filled her ears as her legs went limp. Who knew that child birth took so much? She didn't open her eyes to see her child. That could wait. She was just tired and felt as if she'd die of the pain she'd gone through.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard Sango telling her something. "Kagome… It's a girl." Sango said softly. Kagome smiled then slowly managed to pull herself up.

"Let me see…" Kagome said softly. Sango looked down into the white bundle she was holding before giving it to Kagome. Kagome looked inside to see the face of her daughter, smiling instantly. "She's beautiful…"

"You did good, Kagome." Sango told her. Kagome smiled even wider and pulled herself up to sit properly. She hadn't been able to do that in six months.

"Can Inuyasha come in?" She asked Kaede. The old woman seemed to think of her answer before leaving Kagome's sight. When she returned, the hanyou was behind her. He looked as if he were going to explode if he didn't get to Kagome and their daughter right away. When Kaede stepped aside, Inuyasha surged forward to see what Kagome held.

"It's a girl, Inuyasha…" Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha took the bundle from her and smiled at the face that he saw. He sat down by Kagome and kissed her head.

"She's almost as beautiful as you…" He complimented. Kagome smiled softly then rested her head on him. She let out a deep sigh before falling asleep.

When Kagome woke up, Inuyasha was gone. Sango was holding her child as it whined. Most likely hungry, Kagome assumed. "Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Sango looked up at Kagome then back down at their child.

"He said there was a problem and left. He said not to go after him, but I think you should." Sango replied. Kagome nodded then took her child from Sango's arms.

Inuyasha fought off one of the annoying tentacles that came to attack him. He had been tired from the night before. He woke up at each coo the baby made, thus earning him no sleep. On top of that, this bastard decided he didn't like Inuyasha's child.

- - -

Next Chapter: **Naraku  
**Reviews Needed: **81**

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Inuyasha learns the concept of a birthday, and how close Kagome's is from now. He doesn't know what else to give her, other than one thing. InuKag.

Rated M for past lemon content.

Birthday Gift  
Chapter 10: Naraku

Inuyasha fought off one of the annoying tentacles that came to attack him. He had been tired from the night before. He woke up at each coo the baby made, thus earning him no sleep. On top of that, this bastard decided he didn't like Inuyasha's child.

"Your daughter will come to hell with me!" Naraku yelled. Inuyasha growled as he attempted to dodge another one of his tentacles.

"You won't touch her!" He spat back. It was a very good thing that Inuyasha was this protective of his young. Naraku would have found one way or another to get to his child.

Suddenly, Naraku's attacks stopped. Inuyasha took this time to take a breath, while the evil half demon was lured away from him. He turned around to see what had attracted Naraku's attention, and he became filled with dread.

Kagome stood there with her eyes widened in horror. Her daughter was in her grip, which had begun to tighten. Naraku aimed for the child while Kagome was too shocked and stunned to do anything.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome snapped back into reality and managed to dodge Naraku just in time. The baby rolled out of her arms and a few feet away. Kagome had been cornered by one of Naraku's tentacles, keeping her from her child. Inuyasha ran up, plucking his daughter up from the ground without getting hit by Naraku.

"What's he after!" Kagome asked as she moved her head the right. She barely dodged one of his tentacles, which had scraped the side of her face and caused it to bleed.

"He's trying to kill her!" Inuyasha replied. Kagome looked up at Naraku with an evil glare. This wasn't the glare she often gave Inuyasha before sitting him. No, this glare was more evil than Naraku himself could get out. Naraku began to back up as Inuyasha set his daughter down.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled. He drug the Tetsaiga from it's spot in the air downwards to the ground. When it hit the ground, four claws began going through the air towards Naraku. Inuyasha ran up, his own claws meeting Naraku as well.

Naraku's eyes grew wide as the effect of the Wind Scar began to disintegrate him. Inuyasha smirked as he vanished. That's when he realized something. Rather than just vanish like the puppets always did, Naraku's body stayed there.

"Kagome, can you tell if this is the real one?" He asked as he knelt down. He covered his nose quickly, smelling the bastard's scent coming from him.

"It didn't disintegrate like his demon puppets did… I think this was really him, Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha looked up at her as she cuddled her daughter. He stood up and kissed her head, then his daughter's head.

"What should we name her?" He questioned as he looked at Naraku's body. Something wasn't quite right. Naraku never appeared in person before, so why was he here himself? Did he really hate their daughter _that_ much? He turned his attention back to his 'mate' and his young daughter.

"Perhaps Kaya." Kagome suggested. Inuyasha blinked then smiled widely and nodded. Kagome kissed her daughter's head and hugged her close. "She's our Kaya." She commented.

Inuyasha hugged her then picked up their daughter to give her a look-over. She had brown eyes like her mother, which made him smile. But she was still lacking hair, so he would have to wait to see if she took that trait from Kagome or not.

"Can you tell what she is?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her as he cradled their child close to his heart. "Can you tell if she's part demon?" Kagome asked him once again. He looked down at Kaya and his nose twitched.

"I think she's all human." He commented. Kagome nodded then smiled as she watched the hanyou close his eyes. He was entirely content with holding their daughter. It was so strange how much he softened around her.

"Do you think we'll raise her right?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha gave her a questioning look. Obviously having rebel kids wasn't an issue in the feudal times. "What I mean is, do you think she'll be… a rebel?" Inuyasha shook his head, causing Kagome to relax.

"I don't see how the eyes she takes from you can ever show my moods." He told her calmly. Kagome smiled then held her arms out, eager to hold their daughter. Inuyasha handed it to her and Kagome walked back to Kaede's hut alone.

As she did, Inuyasha looked behind him, opposite of Kagome's direction. He sensed something familiar… She better have not come to make everything ruined like Naraku had just done!

"Inuyasha…" She said solemnly, giving him the look that he dreaded.

- - -

"Silver Sakura Blossom"  
- Don't worry, that's 81 total. I thought of making the story to where it had to be nine new reviews for each chapter (that'd mean I'd have much, much more reviews), but my mom said that was cruel.

"Get your own hanyou"  
- Still _love_ your username for some reason. Anyway, I'm glad that I made it slightly realistic (unfortunately, he isn't real so it can't be totally realistic).

"Sailorgirl16"  
- This _is_ Naraku who's doing this. He is just… special.

"Animefanatic1632"  
- I'd hate to be your enemy. Don't worry, I shall update once I clean out my bloody inbox…

Okay, I had 25 emails (some weren't reviews) in my inbox when I got back after **one** day of packing. Does this mean you people like it? I am tossing the idea of a sequal around. Let me know if you'd read it or not. (I'll finish this one. I swear.)

Next Chapter: **Kikyou  
**Reviews Needed:** 90**

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: Inuyasha learns the concept of a birthday, and how close Kagome's is from now. He doesn't know what else to give her, other than one thing. InuKag.

Rated M for past lemon content.

Birthday Gift  
Chapter 11: Kikyou

As she did, Inuyasha looked behind him, opposite of Kagome's direction. He sensed something familiar… She better have not come to make everything ruined like Naraku had just done!

"Inuyasha…" She said solemnly, giving him the look that he dreaded.

"K-Kikyou…" He stammered. She came up to him and took his face in hers. It seemed as if she meant to kiss him, but he jerked his head back. He was okay with _talking_, but kissing would send Kagome into a sitting frenzy. It was hard just to think of that word.

"What is wrong, Inuyasha? Don't you love me?" She asked. He felt like the two women had trapped him. He loved Kagome, and it was obvious since they had their own child together. But, it was hard to tell the first woman he loved that he didn't care for her anymore.

Well, he had to rephrase that in his mind. He did care for her. It was nearly impossible not to still love her, even if he only loved her for the person she had been before dying. He was desperately in love with that woman, but the reincarnation in front of him wasn't the same.

"I…" He paused in attempt to find out how to say this. He did, but not the woman that was standing before him. He knew that, but saying it was much harder than just confirming it in his mind.

He looked up to see Kikyou waiting. She didn't look like she wanted to take no for an answer. But, when did a woman want to hear the person they 'loved' didn't love them back? Did she even love him at this point? Or did she just want to drag him to hell so they'd be together?

Why were women so confusing!

"I love Kagome." He told her. He wouldn't say whether or not he did love Kikyou if he didn't have to. Hopefully she wouldn't remind him that he had to answer her question directly rather than how he did answer it. But, she took the answer and took a step back from him.

"Don't… Don't you want to come to the afterlife with me?" She asked him. Inuyasha didn't reply. He looked down at the ground, trying his best to avoid looking at her. He knew she was upset, and he'd rather not talk to her about this. After the silence carried on and he avoided her eye contact long enough, she became enraged.

"Don't you want to come to the afterlife with me!" She yelled. Inuyasha's ears gave a twitch of pain from her loud voice before turning to her.

"No. I have Kagome here. I love _her_ now, not you. Kikyou." He stated. Kikyou didn't like this and began to advance towards him. The look she gave him made him think that she'd drag him to hell if he wouldn't go willingly.

Her hands rested on his shoulders and the ground began to glow red. He wanted so much to be with the Kikyou he loved, but this wasn't right. He had a family to look out for now. This couldn't happen!

Inuyasha used what he could muster from his will to back up from her. The ground continued to glow red as Kikyou attempted to drag Inuyasha down again. He backed up from her, but this time he found it hard.

His mind begun to go hazy as the red light grew brighter. He did love Kikyou before Kagome, so wasn't it right that he go with her? He had no idea that his thoughts were being tainted by Kikyou. He attempted to get away, but this time he couldn't. He was completely happy with the idea.

"SIT!" Kagome commanded. Inuyasha plummeted to the ground as Kikyou continued in her journey to the afterlife. Without him, might I add.

Whether or not Inuyasha liked having his face shoved into the dirt, he couldn't have been thankful of it more than he was now. As Kikyou vanished, he looked up, taking careful note that he wasn't decending into the ground and she was. He looked back at Kagome, smiling. Kagome was fuming, but she didn't know the whole story… Yet.

"Kagome! Thank you!" He said. He scrambled up from his position on the ground. He hugged her tight, making her unable to sit him without sending herself to the ground as well.

"You were going to go to hell with her!" Kagome snapped. Inuyasha released his grip on her and shook his head.

"No! I watched you go and then she came. She tried once but I didn't want to, so I backed away." He paused long enough to take a breath. "Then she tried to take me a second time and started making me want to… Like she was mind-controlling me." He told Kagome. Kagome looked to where Kikyou had once been then to her hanyou. He was here, Kikyou was gone.

"Okay." She said, smiling. She suspected that he may not be telling the truth, but that was fine. Just as long as he was still with her.

- - -

Yes, this means that the next chapter will be the last one. I have a story in mind – the sequal. Didn't I already mention this? Anyway, I will be posting the summary of it in the epilogue. If you are interested in reading it, LET ME KNOW so I will put it up.

Next Chapter: **Epilogue  
**Reviews Needed:** 99**

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	12. Epilogue

Summary: Inuyasha learns the concept of a birthday, and how close Kagome's is from now. He doesn't know what else to give her, other than one thing. InuKag.

Rated M for past lemon content.

Birthday Gift  
Epilogue

I suppose you wish to know what happened to our 'happy family' after Kikyou left to the afterlife and after Naraku was killed. Well, sit down, get a cup of water, and let me tell you.

Kagome and Inuyasha said that they wanted another kid, but they never had it. Kaya grew up to be a lovely young lady. She took on her father's silver hair and a bad attitude worse than Inuyasha's. Yes, a rebel's blood was tainting hers.

And yes, Inuyasha was right in saying that his daughter was a human. No demon traces were ever found in her. Unless, that is, you count her sudden temper as a trait of a demon.

Of course, Kaede believed – shortly before passing away – that Kaya took on some of Kagome's priestess powers. They never found out, and Kaya never even heard of the idea of having the powers.

Kaede joined the afterlife with her sister when Kaya was 2 years old.

Ah, I suppose you wish to know what happened to Sango and Miroku, right? Well, I will tell you. Sango and Miroku left on their own journey to find Kohaku. After finding him, they began to rebuild the demon-slayer's village.

Now the two have four kids and train them for demon slaying. Just to carry on the tradition.

And, if you wonder about what the sequal to this will be, here you are. This will tell you what will go on in Kaya's future…

**Away From Home  
**_Summary: When trouble gangs up on Kaya, she is forced into modern times. How well will she fare in this new world? Who knows, but we all want to find out! Sequal to "Birthday Gift."_

Warning, it is rated M for adult situations and foul language.

Next Chapter: **--  
**Reviews Needed:** --**

**- Bipolar Tangerine**

PS: What? You thought I'd have one of those really cool epilogues? Sorry, writer's block is eating me.


End file.
